Immortality
by Kit19
Summary: What would you do if you were offered immortality?
1. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own the matrix concept or any of its characters, this story was solely written for entertainment only; no money is being made from it.

And **Kit is my character** so hands off.

Notes: Immortality re-written... I suddenly got the urge to write something new, I'll be continuing with Double trouble Two very soon, don't worry.

**MARY-SUE**! Do not read if you do not like **Mary-Sues'**, you have been warned.

**Immortality**

Kit was aggravated and annoyed as she paced the cold, metal hallway on the Nebuchadnezzar, she was thinking over what had happened that day.... Morpheus had taken her up to the cockpit of the ship to learn how to fly the damn thing, it had been about time, she had sat in the chair and all had been going well... Till she got angry with Morpheus's constant instruction. She had made the ship lurch in anger and had hit a sewer pipe, a very large sewer pipe.

She remembered the expression on his face, it wasn't one to forget.

She sighed, she really did Have a thing against authority, she couldn't listen to someone for any great length of time, it got boring, and she hated having to do what others told her, even if she was new or young. She figured it out; she was only there because they needed her. She was 'The Two', whatever the Hell that meant.

Kit had been depressed lately, Zion had gotten her down, she was beginning to get sick of the real world and longed to go back into the Matrix for longer periods of time, sometimes refusing to leave and go back to the cold dark wasteland that is now considered the Earth. She hated it, and worst of all she was told she had to like it, to thank God she had been freed, to thank God that the Earth was still in one piece.

Truthfully Kit had no God, there were too many to choose from and she wasn't about to get told what to believe either, she had gone to the darker side of mortality, becoming Gothic, although there wasn't much she could do, she had requested black clothes when last in Zion, it's all she ever wore since then. She had gotten her hair dreaded to keep it out of her eyes and also gotten a few things pierced, something not considered clever to do in Zion, what with the un-sanitary conditions.

She looked down the hallway, all was quiet, the crew had gone to bed, apart from Link who was watching the screens and keeping an eye out for Sentinels. Kit was bored, she needed something to do, some stress relief and she missed the Twins. The Matrix was her only answer, sleep just brought more bad dreams, dreams of dieing, she'd been afraid of that lately. Being a Freedom Fighter was all well and good, till you got shot. Bullets hurt like a bitch.

The hallways seemed colder than usual, it must have been raining outside, she sniffed, the air was clear. Link had looked over to her when she climbed into the room by means of the steel ladder, she watched him as he stared mindlessly at the screens.

"Link?"

Link blinked slowly, tired and weary "Yeah, Kit?"

She laid down on the bed "Load me into the Matrix."

"You know," Link said, looking sleepily over to her "You need permission from Morpheus first, right?"

Kit nodded "I just asked him, he seemed pissed that I woke him up but.... He knows I can handle myself."

Link nodded slowly "Alright, but don't be too long."

She smiled and layed back in the chair, Link put the plug into the back of her head as she closed her eyes, she was loaded into the construct where she picked out clothes and weapons, Black leather pants and corset, black lipstick and eyeliner and a set of pistols, only visible to the user until held, as well as a katana strapped to her back. She zipped up a pair of chunky black boots and smiled "Perfect."

Within seconds of speaking Kit was inside an old, run-down flat, she looked around at the dirt and grime everywhere, the walls dripped with mould, it looked dark outside.

"Oh geeze, what does _this_ remind me of...." Her mobile rang; it was strapped to her gun-belt.

"Yeah?"

"Remember what I said, don't be too long."

Kit nodded and hung up; she walked outside and checked out where she was... Too far away, she needed a ride. She picked up the mobile and rang Link.

"Problem."

"Car?"

"How did you guess" Kit grinned.

"Escalade."

Kit hung up the mobile and raised her eyes to a beautiful black Cadillac Escalade EXT, she smiled insanely and got in, she turned the key, the engine roared and music started playing, it was Symphonatic by Infected Mushroom, more grinning occurred.

She drove for a while through deserted streets, it must have been late, she knew exactly where she was going. The Escalade pulled up to a lift in the middle of a car park, four men in black business suits stood outside, they all had dark shades on, she figured they were bouncers, she got out and threw one of them the keys.

"Take care of it." She mumbled and stepped into the lift that had been called for her by another one of the men; she looked over to the side and pressed a button labelled 'Hel', the lift doors closed and the metal box jerked downwards, as do all lifts when their buttons are just about punched. The aggravation of that afternoon was still boiling inside of her.

The doors opened to a large square room full of pillars, there was a desk at the end with guards surrounding it, behind the desk the wall was lit up and covered with weapons. Kit walked over and handed them her Katana, they hadn't seen the pistols. She grinned at them, glad that no-one had recognised her.

The music blared, the DJ was once again playing In My Head by Pale 3, she recognised it and smiled, it was one of her favourites. She strolled over to the bar and sat down on a stool.

Vlad, his long dark hair pulled behind his ears wearing his cool black clothes, looked over the banister next to the Merovingian's big, comfy chair and smirked "We have a rebel in our midst."

The Merovingian sighed and stood up "Where?"

"Down by the bar." Tiger, an Asian man in a cream suite pointed her out.

The Merovingian stared, he recognised Kit, she had stayed at the chateau when she had been younger for reasons her didn't care to remember. He sighed "What the Hell is she doing here?!" he asked angrily.

"Looks like she's ordering a drink" Vlad grinned "A coke, hmm, not one for alcohol then"

The Merovingian tried to get the DJ's attention, who was of course situated under the balcony and the banister, when he didn't look up the Merovingian took out his cocktail stick and dropped it on his head, the DJ looked up and was met with the angry expression plastered on the Mero's face, telling him to turn off the music.

Kit had just got the barman's attention and was about to order when the music stopped, she sighed, this was bound to happen at some point.

The Merovingian leaned on the banister and grinned, everyone in the room moved out of his view of Kit; they could see clearly who he was staring at. "Welcome home."

Kit smirked "I recognise that voice."

"So you should, so you should, you lived at the chateau for a short while, yes? But why have you returned, and to Hel of all things?" He asked calmly.

"A few reasons, one of them being the Twins." Kit spun around in her seat and looked up at him "You seen them lately?"

"They're away, with Chance I presume, so now you know that they're not here why don't you leave?"

She smiled "Aww, you want to get rid of me so soon?" She took one of her pistols out and pointed it at the DJ's head "I liked that song, you' know."

"See, this is why I would like you to leave, you're always causing me trouble." The Merovingian sighed "Sneaking guns into my club, threatening innocent people."

"Doesn't look innocent to me." she scratched her temple with the barrel of the gun and leaned against the cold metal, it pressed against her cheek, the barrel pointing the ceiling.

"All the same, please leave."

"Afraid of me? Mero?" She sighed, the gun went off, she showed no hint of surprise, many of the people in the club ducked, plaster fell from the ceiling next to her. "Yikes, gotta' watch that trigger..." She said off-handedly.

"Look, you're scaring them."

"Oh geeze, Mero, like they haven't seen a gun before." Kit snorted.

A young man in the crowd spoke up "I've never seen one before." he said.

Kit sighed and held it up for him to see "Exhibit A"

"KIT!"

"Mero?" Kit asked innocently.

"Get out of my club! I value my ceilings!" The Merovingian ordered her, scowling.

"Whatever, it's not like I was gonna' be long here anyways." she shrugged and got out of her seat, heading for the exit.

There was a click, Kit span around to face the balcony as a bullet came whizzing towards her, cutting through the air. She concentrated, it stopped a few inches away from her neck, she smiled at the Merovingian as he held the gun confidently.

"You missed." Kit said as the bullet dropped to the floor with a 'tink' sound.

"I won't next time." The Merovingian said cockily.

"Until then...." Kit said as she walked through the door, getting handed her Katana on the way out, she got into the lift; her car was already waiting for her outside.

The keys were in the ignition, she got into the car and started driving out of the car-park, still a little frustrated; she spun around a few corners and left and drove out into the street.

Vlad was sitting behind her, hidden in the shadows, he smirked, figuring she hadn't seen him, he leaned forwards and-

"I don't appreciate people stalking me, you' know."

Vlad was surprised for a moment but grinned at her "Wondered where you'd be going."

"For a drive." She put her foot down and skidded around a corner, the Escalade tipped a little to the left but righted itself.

Vlad leaned forwards "Mind if I sit in the passenger seat?" he asked.

"Knock yourself out." Kit replied.

Vlad moved to the front of the car and leaned back in the seat, Kit looked over at him.

"What?" He asked with a grin.

"You're not a normal programme, are you?" Kit asked, looking back at the road.

"I had forgotten you can see me as coding, as well as how any other 'normal' human would see me, how fascinating..." He stared at her, smirking.

Kit raised an eyebrow "What are you?"

"Vampire programme, my name is Vlad. Now, can you tell me what you are?" he said, watching the trees on the side of the road zoom by.

Kit span around another corner, coming close to hitting a Vauxhall Zafira, the wheels skidded, causing the car to spin around the corner; she sighed and looked over to him "I don't know anymore." She looked back to the road; it wouldn't be long till the police found them.

Vlad looked over to her, he leaned against the passenger door and sat with his legs crossed in-front of him, she watched Kit as she made the car spin around another corner.

"Why haven't you tried to kill me yet? Every other rebel does." He told her.

"I'm different; I give people half a chance to say something. And anyway, there's still time."

"And how is it you knew I was behind you?" He asked.

"I can feel you when your energy is near me, I can hear it crackling..." Kit faded off.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when I have a headache." She shook her head a little and blinked a few times in quick succession.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Kit looked over to Vlad, then back to the road "A couple of days ago, I guess."

"And using your powers back there wore you out?"

Kit nodded solemnly, she felt tired.

"So," Vlad leaned forward towards her "If I was to-"

Kit put her palm in his face, he hit the door. "Please don't do that."

Vlad grinned "You're just warring yourself out more, I could just as easily do it again."

"Except next time the door will be open." Kit said evenly, they flew over a speed-bump at about sixty miles per hour.

Vlad gained a little more respect for her "So why are you here? I mean if you lack sleep, you must already be weak."

Kit sighed deeply "It's cold in the real world, really cold."

"That can't just be it."

Kit turned to him for a moment and considered what he had said, she looked back at the road "I don't like it there, it's miserable, the people are all either depressed or preppy, no-one listens to me or appreciates me, it's stupid, you'd think that if I'm gonna _save_ their sorry asses they'd at least talk to me every once in a while."

"You prefer the Matrix over the real world." Vlad said, Kit nodded.

There was silence for a few minutes, both programme and human considering what the other had said.

"You know you can't go to your exit now, right." Vlad grinned darkly "I could lead the Agents back to it."

"That's if they don't kill you first" she grinned right back at him "Anyway, I already know, as soon as I realised you were in _my_ car, I'm guessing you're not going to leave anytime soon."

Vlad shook his head, Kit sighed "Didn't think so."

"Can you leave the Matrix without using your exit?" Vlad wondered aloud.

Kit thought for a moment "I've never tried it."

Vlad smirked "Then I guess you're stuck with me."

Kit looked over at him; she glared "I could just destroy you."

"Do you have enough energy?" he asked.

She looked back at the road, keeping quiet.

Vlad grinned and continued to watch her "So where are we going?"

"Hell if I know."

"Well put."

Kit glared at him "I didn't mean it like that."

Vlad watched her, he tried to read her mind but it was shrouded in darkness, the only thing he could pick up on was the most obvious, she was afraid, of what he didn't know and was yet to work out.

"I don't think I've ever met a Vampire before." Kit said all of a sudden.

Vlad concentrated harder "Oh no?"

Kit nodded "I always liked Vampires, the idea of being a Vampire intrigued me a little, what's it like?" she asked.

Vlad grinned "Fun"

He looked deeper into her mind, concentrating harder.

"Sucks I got freed, I would've liked to see what it was like for myself, then if anyone asked me I could use more than one word to describe it."

A floodgate opened, Vlad was overwhelmed with feelings, emotions, thoughts, and things no-one had ever managed to see in her.... He smirked, she didn't want to die.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kit asked.

"It's not too late, you' know, you still have the ability to become a Vampire, even if you _are_ free." Vlad told her.

Kit looked over to him; an eyebrow raised "This is the truth?"

Vlad nodded.

She leaned back in her seat "That's interesting..."

Vlad smirked, he would have so much fun bragging to the other guards about how he sucked the blood of 'The Two', he sat up a little more "How can you see over the wheel?"

"Funny little trick," Kit grinned "I can see through the car."

"In that case, I advise you not to look down."

"Pfft, whatever..." Kit said and span around a corner, she sat up and moved the steering wheel to avoid some parked cars.

Kit's mobile rang, she looked down at it "What's the time?" she asked Vlad.

"Pretty late, I'd say about four thirty am" he replied.

Kit bit her lip "That's not good." She answered her mobile while driving.

Link's voice echoed down the phone, Vlad could hear him clearly.

"I thought I said 'Not too long'! Do you know what time it is?!"

Kit cringed; she considered hanging up for a moment.

"You better get back here soon young-lady! Your exit is at-"

"Slight problem" Kit interrupted.

There was a moment's pause before Link replied. "What the HELL is that in the car with you?!"

"I got a dog" Kit smiled.

"That's not a dog..... THAT'S A VAMPIRE! Kit, get away from him!"

She looked over to Vlad who was dully picking at his nails. "Nothing I can't handle Link." She sighed.

"How the Hell are you going to exit the Matrix with that thing following you everywhere?!" Link screamed.

"That thing is the only person who has had a decent conversation with me since, well, since Trinity told me about how they make bread in Zion! Anyways, I'll just have to stay in here till he goes away on his own." Kit said angrily.

Link sighed deeply down the mic "You're not going to kill him, are you?" he said flatly.

Kit grinned "You' know Link, there's hope for you yet."

Vlad looked up and smirked.

"Call me when you're alone again." He hung up.

Kit hung up and flung the mobile out of the window "That would be every fucking day." She said angrily, the car sped up again.

"It's a shame, if you were a Vampire you'd be stronger than they could ever be, you'd be a little more respected." Vlad said, mocking sadness.

"What the Hell does he mean by 'Young Lady'?! Gah, the idiot!" she spun around yet another corner, the car came close to toppling over.

"You seem upset..." Vlad said.

Kit glared; she looked over to him and rolled her eyes "Congratulations Sherlock."

"So no-one talks to you?"

"Not often." Kit replied.

"You should come back to the Chateau." Vlad mused.

"How could I do that? Eh? I'd have to be..." she shook her head.

"Problem?" Vlad grinned.

The car slowed down, Kit pulled it over to the curb and rubbed her temples "Headache."

"That's what comes of not sleeping." Vlad replied.

"This shouldn't be happening, this doesn't usually happen" Kit told him.

"Are you sure it was only two days ago since you last slept?"

"It may have been four." Kit said, she leaned forward and held her head in her hands.

Vlad leaned closer to her; he smirked when he saw her move away from him.

Kit hissed in pain, this wasn't a headache it was a full-blown migraine, she could feel Vlad's energy crackling close to her, it stung her skin, it made her whole body ache, his glow hurt her eyes.

Vlad leaned closer, Kit moaned, he put her palm in his face again, the door flew open behind him and he fell out of the car and rolled to a stop outside on the cement.

Kit looked over to him as he got up, her head hurt less, she pulled her hands away from her eyes, soaked with tears, she quickly wiped them away.

The Vampire looked over to her, she looked innocent, pitiful, he kept his face emotionless, grinning now would lose whatever trust she had in him.

Kit got out of the car, she closed the door behind her and slid down the other side to sit on the floor, the air was cooler and cleared her mind, her migraine hadn't gone but now Vlad was further away she could stand it.

Vlad thought for a moment, when he had been near her he had hurt her, her walked around the side of the car and looked down at her, she was sitting hugging her knees, her eyes were closed, she was concentrating on something, she hadn't noticed his presence yet.

He ventured closer, Kit's eyes flicked open, she looked over to him "Go away" she said angrily.

"I just came to see if I could help." He lied.

"It hurts." Kit said.

"What does?" Vlad said, taking a few steps towards her.

"The energy that surrounds you, it hurts and I swear if you don't get away from me I'll kill you."

"Oh and you look so threatening, sitting on the floor hugging your knees like that." Vlad replied and grinned, trust went out the window, she was too weak to kill him now, he took another step closer.

Kit put her arm out towards him, it tingled, she faced her palm out, she tried to push him back, he slid backwards on the cement about a centimetre, she put her arm down, she was defenceless and wondering why the Hell she threw her mobile out of the window.

Vlad took another step forward, watching her reactions.

Kit held her head in her hands again, everything hurt, ached, she breathed heavily.

He knelt down in-front of her, calmly watching her. "I'm only here to help, you' know." He said softly.

The words echoed in Kit's head, she looked up at him, her whole body tingled and ached, she almost felt like she couldn't breathe, a reply was beyond her.

Vlad reached out for her left arm, a small shock of electricity went from his index finger to Kit's hand, she yelled, he pulled his hand back quickly, watching her reaction.

Tears ran down her face, she shook noticeably.

Vlad grinned; ignoring the electricity he grabbed her wrist.

A scream filled the air, Kit grit her teeth as waves of pain washed over her, she couldn't breathe and she couldn't move, her body burned and she couldn't do anything about it, she was helpless.

Vlad laughed mercilessly and let go, he grinned and kit collapsed on the floor, shaking, she sobbed quietly.

"So this is the Rebel's last defence if 'The One' fails his mission, a pitiful little teenager with killer headaches, you should have ended your pointless existence ages ago."

Kit looked up at him and glared, she put her arm out weakly and concentrated hard, putting all her energy into vengeance.

Vlad flew back and hit a solid stone wall behind him, he slid down to the floor and shook his head, he felt the back of his skull, it was bleeding, he looked over to Kit, she was unconscious.

The Vampire walked over to her, he leaned down next to her, he could hear her heart beating.... Well at least she was still alive; she wouldn't remember any of this the next day of course.

He walked over to the back of the Escalade and opened the door, he walked back to Kit, picked her up and laid her carefully down on the backseat, he closed the door and walked round to the driver's side of the car.

The Neb's operator would be able to track Kit's location, he needed to take her through a doorway with one of the Key-maker's keys and then to the chateau, that place was protected from any kind of interference.

Vlad got in; he started up the engine and put his foot down, skidding off into the darkness.

--

I'm a sucker for torture... Woot.


	2. Developments

Disclaimer: Don't own it; don't claim to own it  Matrix concept belongs to the Wachowski brothers.

Replies:

Klayandria: Glad you like it Sorry this took so long.

Mystic Kyra: Thank you Sorry about the delay.

Hazard: Thanks :D

Dylan: Random humour is the best : )You get to find out what Vlad is gonna' do with her now XD

White Striped Skittle: Heheheh, you noticed that bit huh, Thanks.

Fluffy The Pedestrian Slayer: Eheheh, thanks I should be updating DT2 tomorrow hopefully. Lucy at 16? Cool No hurting yourself -hug- Have a cookie.

LadyTiger06: You liked this one eh? Well I'm glad : ) And yes, we shall point and laugh at the flamers.

Amy-Points and laughs at the Flamers-

Flamers-Throw rocks-

Amy: oO;;

Note: OMGah this took so long I had homework and blah, haven't been able to do much lately.

Anyways, this chapter is short because it's late and I have college tomorrow, don't kill me.

Double Trouble Two chapter 12 shall be up by tomorrow, now that all my homework is finally done I can write chapters again -Sigh-

And by the way, I'm surprised I got such a big response to this oO 8 reviews for the first chapter? Wow, I'm loved : )

**Chapter 2**

Sunlight hit Kit's eyes; she blinked and sat up suddenly, aware she was still in the Matrix. Her memory was hazy; all she could remember was having a headache. She held her head in her hands, the headache was still there, but it hurt a lot less.

She looked up and around, she was in a well furnished room, lavish decorations, deep colours, expensive wall-paper... It was the chateau.

Kit stood up quickly, why was she here! She tried to think back, she remembered Vlad trying to help her. He must have brought her here. She looked over to the door, it was open. She reached for her guns, gone.

This wasn't good.

Kit still didn't know what to think of Vlad, he was a Vampire, something she had never come up against before, she had no idea whether he was trustworthy or just another goon of the Merovingian's.

She headed for the door, looked around the corner warily and stepped out, she had to get to an exit, there was no telling how long she'd been in the Matrix and every second that she stayed meant another second the machines in 01 could send Sentinels towards the ship to destroy her crew mates.

Another thing that troubled her was that if it was, indeed, morning it meant that Morpheus would be awake, she had lied to Link about Morpheus's permission for her to enter the Matrix, if he knew that she was there he would be furious.

Kit crept down the hallway, she remembered, from her previous stay at the chateau, that the Merovingian's phone in his office was the only phone that she could exit from. She sighed; she couldn't exactly remember where it was... The headache didn't help.

-

The Merovingian strolled down the hall, Cain and Abel followed him, ensuring his safety. They were bored and tired, he had called on them early this morning to guard him, and all they really wanted to do was sleep.

Abel sniffed the air, a strawberry smell floated around his nose, he nudged Cain who also smelt it.

"Sir" Abel said quietly "Something demands your attention."

The Merovingian turned to look at him "What is it?" he sighed.

Abel looked over to his cousin who was still sniffing the air "We think its Kit." He replied.

-

Kit looked back around the corner she had just passed, she could feel a light tingling on her skin, there standing in the middle of the hallway stood the Merovingian, Cain and Abel stood by him.

"Shit." She said under her breath.

Cain and Abel looked down the hall, they saw her easily.

"Definitely Kit." Cain grinned.

"Give me your gun." The Merovingian said angrily.

Kit ran down the hallway away from them.

"Get her! I want her alive!" The Mero shouted at the two Lycans.

Cain and Abel sprinted down the hallway after her; this was something they had not been expecting at nine am.

Kit ran as fast as she could, she knew that if the Lycans did get a-hold of her she would be at their mercy; her headache would make sure of that. She ran around another corner and past a few stone statues, she passed doors, she knew most of them would be dead ends; she couldn't take the chance of getting trapped.

Cain and Abel had her in their sights; they sprinted a little faster, putting all their energy into catching her. They were five metres away, three, they were almost on top of her.

Kit tripped; they all fell over, Cain and Abel landed in a heap, Kit had rolled and laid in the middle of the hallway, a bit carpet burnt but still breathing. She sat up and shook her head, it still ached, and what's more her skin burned, the Lycans were too close.

-

The Merovingian had followed them as quickly as he had felt necessary, still holding the gun. He turned the corner into the hallway and saw Kit trying to stand up, she fell sideways and hit a wall.

Cain and Abel got up and saw Kit and the Merovingian; they instantly stood behind the little rebel so she couldn't escape.

Her head hurt, a very powerful programme stood nearby, last time she checked that was the Merovingian, and last time she remembered he was holding a gun. Things didn't look so good. She stood up straight, feeling dizzy, and faced him.

"What are you doing here?" the Mero asked evenly.

"Good question." Kit replied.

"I've had enough of you." The Merovingian growled "This time I _will not _miss!" he aimed the gun at her and fired.

Kit watched as the bullet sped toward her, she concentrated, it slowed down but didn't stop, her mind was foggy, the bullet was going straight for her side.

-

Vlad had been close by, hidden in the shadows, watching what move she would make to evade her predators. He was surprised when he saw that she was still weak from the previous night, this couldn't be good.

-

The bullet sped up again, Kit couldn't stop it, it hit her side like a ton of bricks, she fell back beside Cain and Abel, cringing, the pain was agony, _plus_ the pain of being in such close proximity to more programmes.

She sat up carefully and held her side, blood oozed out of the wound, between her fingers. She stood up slowly and glared at the Merovingian "And you're still a crap shot. Jesus Mero, I'm like four feet away from you."

It was true; Cain and Abel had the blood splatters to prove it.

The Merovingian held the gun to her head "Let me try again then." He was about to pull the trigger when Vlad tackled Kit to the ground, the bullet flew between Cain and Abel and hit the wall behind them.

Kit and Vlad hit the ground, Kit cringed, she was close to passing out.

The Merovingian looked pissed "**_What_ do you think you are _DOING_!**" he shouted at Vlad.

Kit lay on her back, her eyes were screwed up and she was still holding her side, a crimson stain slowly spreading over her clothes.

Vlad stood up and walked over to the Merovingian, saying very quietly "I have a plan, sir, please be patient."

"What is it!" the Merovingian asked angrily.

"I'm going to turn her into a Vampire, she'll listen to me after that, sir." Vlad whispered so that Kit wouldn't hear.

The Merovingian smirked "You'd better hurry; she won't last for much longer."

Vlad walked back to Kit and picked her up in his arms "We'll be in the Attic" he said and carried the rebel away down the hall.

-

Vlad laid Kit down onto his bed, he listened to her heart beat, slower and slower, she had passed out and was breathing shallowly, he looked down at her face, so angelic and peaceful.

He knew she was close to death, he could sense it, what he would do is save her. He would make her listen to him, he would tell her the other rebels were wrong, and in doing so he would save the Matrix and be the Merovingian's favourite.

Being treated like a king was good, and seemed worth the teen's life.

He thought about the consequences for a moment, the gift he was about to grant her, it would supply her with powers, make her stronger, easier to control, but it would also give her weaknesses. Sunlight, wooden stakes, crosses, holy water...

He shrugged, calmly watching her slip away.

It was for the greater good.

Vlad lifted Kit's wrist up to his mouth, her skin was paler then earlier, he smiled and bit into her flesh, piercing the vein beneath. Blood splattered around his mouth, he drank her blood hungrily, it had been too long since his last teenager.

He pulled her wrist away from his mouth and turned to his own wrist, he bit into his own flesh, a bloodied gash appeared, he hung it over Kit's mouth, letting the drops slide down her throat.

Vlad smirked, it was done, he left the room, planning on returning later on in the day to see how she was.

-

Morpheus stood by kit back on the Neb; Link was searching the Matrix desperately, not knowing that she was in the chateau.

Neo and Trinity walked in a shot while later after waking up late, they looked over to Morpheus.

"What's wrong?" Trinity asked.

"Kit lied to Link so she could go into the Matrix, something happened involving a Vampire, she disappeared and a short while ago she fell unconscious." Morpheus replied, he checked Kit's stats again, like he had done only three minuets before.

"Should I go in after her?" Neo asked.

"No, I won't risk loosing you too." Morpheus sighed and looked back at the screens showing the green scrawling binary code.

Link's eyebrows furrowed "I can't find her sir, this is basically telling me she's not _In_ the Matrix."

Morpheus sighed deeply "Keep looking."

-

Kit's eyes blinked open for the second time that day, she felt cold, she sighed and closed her eyes again, reaching for the sheets she pulled them back over her to warm up on the comfy bed.

Comfy bed?

Kit sat up and looked around... This wasn't the Neb, that was for sure. She stood up out of the bed but wobbled on her feet, she sat back down. That's when she realised... The air was buzzing, her headache was gone, she could see every little detail in the surface of the floor, she could hear the wind blowing around outside, she could smell the warmth of the bed...

She shrank back into a corner, all these new feelings scared her, she was afraid, what made her more afraid was what it might mean. She held her hand up in-front of her face; her skin was as white as snow.

Emotions washed over her, she hid her face in her hands and didn't move.

Vlad pushed the bedroom's door open, he saw Kit in the corner and smirked, he changed his expression grudgingly to a sympathetic look. He walked over to the rebel and touched her shoulder, causing her to jump.

Kit looked up at the Vampire "What did you do?"

"I saved you." Vlad replied "Without you the rebels won't be able to destroy this... Matrix."

"Why would you help me?" Kit growled.

"Because you're different than the others, you didn't try to shoot me, you accepted me... so I helped you when you needed help." Vlad smiled

"I never wanted to be like this." she told him.

"Well now you have no choice. Now, you need to get out of here, follow me to a phone, you can call your crew on the way." Vlad held out a hand to her.

"You're letting me go?"

"You have to come back; otherwise you won't survive for long." Vlad told her.

Kit nodded, she took his hand and got up off of the floor and followed him out of the room. Vlad handed her a mobile and she made the call to the Nebuchadnezzar.

-

Link heard the buzzing in his ear and answered the call "Operator."

"Link, it's me." Kit replied into the mobile, she looked up at Vlad to see if he had watched her dial the number, he was looking ahead of them down the hall.

"KIT! Where are you? Are you alright?" Link asked frantically.

Kit sighed and smiled "I'm fine, just fine; I just need to know where the nearest phone is."

Link scanned the Matrix again but still couldn't find her. "Where are you!"

Vlad slipped a key into a lock on one of the nearby doors and swung it open, revealing an alley way, he motioned her out.

"How-"

"I'll see you soon" he grinned and closed the door.

Kit walked over to the door, she opened it to a deserted warehouse, she shivered and closed the door again. "I don't know where-"

"It's alright, I got you." Link smiled on the other end "Just head for maple street, three blocks right, there's a phone box on the corner."

"Thanks." Kit said and hung up, she ran down the alleyway till she got to the end, she turned right and ran down three blocks till she came to a sign that read 'Maple Street', she spotted the phone box on the corner, it began to ring, she ran over to it, crossing the road, a car swerved towards her, she jumped out of the way, rolled and ran to answer the phone.

Agent Smith watched the rebel disappear in his rear-view-mirror; he grinned and sped off down the road.

-

-Runs away from the corny-ness, throws back cookies so the reviewers don't bite her heels-

Amy: I'm sorry! Kit deserved to get shot oO;


	3. Dilemmas

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own the matrix concept or any of its characters, this story was solely written for entertainment only; no money is being made from it.

Replies: 

**Megami no Inazumi:** Thanks - That's good to hear.

**Mystic Kyra:** Vlad is never good XD

**White Striped Skittle: **Good to know you're still alive –hug-

**Klayandria: **Heheheh, here's your answer, this is what happens next….

Notes: Sorry everyone that this took so long, I'm kinda' making this up as I go along so it's a little difficult. That and I got a block. That sucked.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this…

Chapter 3  
  
The Merovingian leaned back in his chair, Vlad was gone, intent on avenging his death. He felt sure the Vampire would succeed this time in killing off the family. He sighed, remembering Kit.

"Cain."

The Lycan jerked to attention and looked up from his book, surprised by the Mero's sudden outburst sitting at a table near the Frenchman.

"Go and find Tiger, I have a job for him." the Merovingian said and took a sip of his wine, he watched the Lycan walk away.

He leaned back in his chair, deep in thought; memories of how annoying Kit had been when she had stayed in his chateau came to mind. He wanted to know exactly what Vlad had in mind for her, but HE had been left to watch over her. She needed to be taught a few things.

* * *

Kit sat silently in her room on the Neb, staring into the mirror. Her reflection was weak, almost see-through, she looked like a ghost. She shook her head, dark thoughts were clouding her mind, and she felt hungry. These feelings mixed were _not_ good.

She got up out of her bed and pulled some boots on, she wore a tattered red top and black trousers with holes ripped in the knees, She walked out through the door and made her way to the kitchen, she sat down on one of the benches, thinking things over. It was cold, but she didn't feel it as much as she used to.

Neo walked into the room, he saw her and said a hello before helping himself to some of the grey goop known as 'food'.

Kit looked slowly up at him; she smiled "What's the time?"

Neo looked at her strangely "Kit, no-one knows what the time is."

"In the Matrix."

Neo nodded, in silent understanding, "It's about Two A.M."

Kit put her head down on the table, breathing deeply.

"Is there something wrong?" Neo asked politely.

Kit looked up at him hungrily "Everything's fine." she said smoothly and got up, walking around the table towards him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"I am..." Kit replied, she stood in front of him.

Neo sighed, he handed her his food. "Eat this then go to sleep, you look sick."

Kit's mind cleared enough for her to nod solemnly, it seemed she was less of a Vampire outside of the Matrix. She could control herself in the real world; she took the food and watched as Neo left the room. She sat down at one of the metal benches and ate the goop to keep up appearances.

* * *

Tiger stood before the Merovingian Le Vrai, he waited for the Frenchman to say something.

"I have a job for you, Tiger." he looked up at the Vampire, leaning back in his chair "You know of Kit, yes?"

Tiger nodded.

"Vlad sired her but left, he must have forgotten. She knows nothing of what she is, I'm leaving it to you to teach her, to control her."

Tiger smirked "Yes sir."

The Merovingian took out a mobile from the inside pocket of his jacket, he handed it to Tiger. "There's a number in there, the number for the Nebuchadnezzar, use it, ask for Kit, they should let her into the Matrix."

Tiger took the mobile from his master "How do you know the number?" he asked.

The Merovingian grinned, "It is my business to know."

Tiger nodded "Where should I tell her to go?"

The Mero handed the Vampire a key which he gladly took. "Meet her in Camden in London, England, she likes it there." he smiled.

Tiger nodded "It's as good as done. When do you want me back?"

"I'll send you a sign, you'll know." The Merovingian smirked.

The Vampire nodded and walked briskly away.

"Tiger" the Merovingian called.

The Vampire turned.

"Don't kill her"

Tiger saluted the Merovingian sarcastically and left the restaurant, heading for the chateau.

* * *

"Operator"

"Is Kit there?"

"Who is this?"

"A friend."

"A friend? ...Hold on a moment."

Link got up out of his seat and ran down to Kit's room, she was asleep in her bed, he walked in and shook her arm, she woke up and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Someone is asking for you, they called the ship." Link replied.

Kit thought for a moment, she got up "Did he give you his name?"

"No, he just said he was a friend."

Kit nodded "And he's waiting to talk to me?"

Link nodded.

"Then why are we still standing here?"

They both made their way back to the deck; Kit put the headphones on and spoke into the mic "Hello?"

"Is this kit?"

"Who wants to know?"

"A friend of Vlad's," there was a pause "He told me to teach you a few things, he's away at the moment."

Kit sighed "Alright, where are you?"

"Stables Market, Camden, outside Cyberdog."

Kit grinned; "I'll see you soon." she hung up.

Link looked at her like she'd gone mad. "You're just gonna' go in, aren't you, even though you don't know this guy."

"He's a friend of a friend, you gotta' trust me." Kit replied, she couldn't wait to get back to her favorite place in the whole of the Matrix and she_ loved _Cyberdog, the stylized clothing always left her drooling.

"Just so you know I'm totally disagreeing with this, but don't see how Morpheus could have a problem with it, it's only Camden after all." Link said and began preparing for Kit to jack in.

Kit laid down on one of the chairs, she was tired but exited "Take me into the construct, there's no way I'm wearing any of that stupid PVC stuff." she complained.

Link nodded "Alright, whatever you say." he said and put the plug into the back of her head.

Kit entered a white room, no walls, no ceiling, no doors, no windows, just never-ending white. That's alot of paint.

She looked down at herself; she wore plain black trousers and t-shirt.

"Alright..." she thought for a moment "The Black Rose, red dress, black straps, bunched up fabric... You should be able to see It.," she said. Her clothing changed to the dress, she grinned "Alright, now... black and red stripy socks, New Rock buckled boots with red flames on the toes, hair tied back, eyeliner and black lipstick."

Her RSI changed, she looked herself over again. "Okay, last thing." she looked around. "Guns."

A rack of guns zoomed by and appeared in-front of her, she looked it over and took off a small pair of pistols that she attached to her thighs, she pulled her dress down over them so they weren't visible.

"Alright, now find the closest phone box to Cyberdog as you can."

Kit closed her eyes, when she re-opened them she saw the Matrix, London, how she had missed it. She walked out of the phone box and onto the street, few cars went by, it was six am. She walked for five minuets towards Cyberdog; she hung around the corner just by it, looking around. She couldn't see anybody.

A chill ran down her back, she turned around to face Tiger, he grinned down at her.

"Kit." he said and walked around her, looking her up and down.

"Uh... Vlad's... friend..." Kit said unsurely.

Tiger smiled "He chose well, you're very pretty."

Kit blushed, the red of her cheeks standing out on her pale skin.

"My name is Tiger," the Vampire told her, "I'm here to teach you a few things..."

Kit nodded "What's first?"

"Walk with me." Tiger said.

Kit grinned and walked by his side, past Cyberdog, Swear and The Black Rose, they walked through Camden easily, blending in, like it was their home.

Tiger told her all about her powers, like her speed, agility, balance, but also her weaknesses, Crosses, holy water, sunlight, steaks, and he told her never to lose her head.

"Sunlight won't kill us, it'll just make us weak," he explained "So many people these-days think that us Vampires can't stand sunlight, when in reality we're walking among them. Just remember, night is our friend, it's when we can move around the easiest."

"So all those films about Vampires bursting into flames when they get hit by sunlight, they're just fiction?" Kit asked.

Tiger nodded "We don't burst into flames. Another thing, we can regenerate. Any injuries we get heal faster then normal humans or normal programmes." he grinned.

Kit nodded "What about blood?"

"We don't have to eat often if we don't want to. Have you got any plans as to how you're going to get away with drinking people's blood? I bet your captain wouldn't be too pleased with you if you tried killing the One."

"We have bags of blood in the medi-bay, I could probably sneak a few out of there without anyone noticing..."

They walked around for a few more hours, the streets and market filling slowly with people, the atmosphere was buzzing.

"Senses." Tiger remembered as a gentle breeze picked up around them.

Kit looked up at him "huh?"

"Your senses are heightened, you can hear, see, smell, taste and touch better than you ever could before, what you have to learn is how to control these senses, otherwise you could end up hurting yourself, of course you should have already noticed these thing by now."

She nodded, she concentrated, trying to control her senses, she could hear the click the traffic lights made when they changed colour three streets away, she dulled her senses down, Tiger was saying something."

"This will all come naturally, of course." he smiled.

Kit looked around, the sun was rising. It was winter, and cold, but still she couldn't feel it. Soft snowflakes began to fall from the sky, pushed gently by a gentle breeze; they swirled around the two Vampires and began to settle on Camden Market.

Tiger looked up at the grey clouds "I should go, I'm needed elsewhere."

Kit looked up also "What? The clouds told you that?"

"Something like that." he winked and began to walk away.

"Wait, isn't there other stuff I should know?" Kit asked desperately after him.

"If I can think of anything else I'll call you." he said and disappeared into the crowd.

Kit stared after him with an un-happy expression on her face; he'd dropped her, just like that.

She blew a stray strand of hair away from her face and looked around, the snow was already building up. She decided to go somewhere else; Covent Garden was a nice idea. She walked to the train station a few blocks away and got on the underground, traveling towards her target. With all the snow they were about to get she figured she could make a good snowman, all she needed was a place to build one.

She missed having a normal life, if it hadn't been for the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar she would be with her friends, not on her own, about to make a snowman and knowing that she'd have to go back to the cold, gun metal grey ship that she lived in, always fighting for survival.

Kit sighed and leaned back in her seat, a cute Gothic boy a little older than herself sat in the seat in front of her, she looked up at him, realizing that anyone on the train could transform into an Agent at any moment. She pulled the band out of her hair, the silky locks falling about her face.

The boy looked up at her and smiled, she smiled in return. She missed moments like these.

The train reached the station she needed to get off at, she left the station and walked up out of the underground into the chilled air, she looked outside before stepping into the street, the pavements were already covered with snow and it still came down from the sky.

People were scarce, obviously avoiding the cold weather; they probably listened to the weatherman that morning. Kit hadn't counted on snow.

She reached the gardens a short while later; looking around she found a large patch of un-trodden snow. Children played close by, she could hear their screams and shouts of joy, their parents watching over them.

Kit made a snowball and began rolling it across the ground; it quickly picked up more snow. Soon it came up to about her knee, she rolled it to the center of the clear patch, stepping backwards to admire it, not aware that she was being watched.

Tiger sat on the top of a building a short distance away, wondering why she was making a snowman. It puzzled him why humans spent time making these things when they'd get destroyed anyway, they served no real purpose, and he couldn't fathom how rolling a ball of snow around could be fun.

He watched as she made the next snowball, she placed it atop the first one, making the middle section of the snowman.

Kit finally made the last stage, she rolled a smaller snowball and placed it on top on the last, she smiled and looked around for sticks and stones. She found a few small rocks and put them into the top snowball, making a smiley mouth and two eyes. She then looked around for two sticks.

Tiger rolled his eyes at her, really, a snowman. It was something he never expected to watch, the 'Two', the back-up savior of the human race... making a pathetic little snowman.

He watched a little more closely when he saw three boys walking towards Kit who seemed to be totally un-aware of their presence.

It was still snowing heavily, Kit looked down at her hands, they were pink and started to sting a little, she shrugged it off and looked back to her snowman. Three boys walked toward it, grinning wickedly.

She recognized them as Trendies, a different social group. A social group that, as a whole, disliked Grungers, Goths and anyone else that got in their way.

"Hey Gothic Freak, this your snowman!"

Kit didn't reply, she just watched them, not wanting to draw attention to her-self lest Agents appear.

"He asked you a question bitch!" the boy on the left shouted.

Kit noticed they looked a little older than herself; they wore baseball caps with their hooded coats over the top, tracksuits bottoms and white trainers with the socks pulled over the bottom of their trousers. Kit sighed, typical.

One of the boys kicked at the bottom of the snowman, grinning, "This thing doesn't look very stable."

Kit wanted to say something but knew she couldn't, she couldn't risk it.

The boy kicked harder at the snowman, it wobbled.

"Aren't you gonna' say something!" the boy on the right shouted.

The boy on the left kicked the snowman, putting all his energy into it.

The snowman toppled and smashed onto the ground, Kit's senses heightened a little, anger took ahold of her. "HEY!" she yelled.

The boys walked over towards her.

"What you gonna' do about it?"

Kit was quiet again, she looked down.

The boys walked right up to her; the boy on the right pushed her backwards.

Kit refrained from growling feraly; she stumbled back but regained her balance.

"Stupid Gothic freak, can't even fight back."

Kit swore under her breath, one of the boys heard her whisper and pushed her backwards, she lost her footing and hit the ground with a dull 'thud'. One of her pistols fell out of it's holster, sitting innocently in the snow under her dress. Kit, in her anger, hadn't realized.

The boys smirked and walked away, Kit looked up, her hair falling away from her face. She made up a snowball and threw it at the boy on the right as hard as she could; the force she put behind it knocked the boy over.

Kit's eyes widened.

Tiger watched happily, trying to hold back laughter. It was like watching an episode of Charlie Brown.

The boys turned around and glared at kit venomously.

"That was a big mistake." the boy on the right spat as he pulled himself off of the floor.

Kit stood up quickly and was about to bolt when one of the boys shouted.

"She's got a gun!"

Kit looked down; she picked up the pistol and lifted up a side of her dress, re-holstering it. When she looked back up the boys were making weird faces. She was confused for a mili-second until she realized the boys were actually changing, their RSI's were being taken over by force. She watched in horror as they morphed into Agents, their black suits contrasting with the white snow, their black ties contrasting with Kit's messy red and black Gothic dress.

"Miss Raven, we haven't seen you in a while." the middle of the three said, smirking.

Kit took a step back.

"You can't out-run us miss Raven, you should know better than that."

Tiger was wondering why he hadn't brought popcorn. He sobered up, it was Kit's turn to show him how much she'd learned, if he'd taught her right she could easily evade the Agents.

Link watched her on the screen, realizing he hadn't given her a mobile. He looked for the nearest phone box and rang the phone, hoping against all hopes that she could hear it.

The phone box was two blocks away. Everything looks smaller when you're looking at it from a different angle.

Kit looked around; she could hear the faint ringing.

Tiger grinned; it was loud in his ears.

The Agents followed her gaze, wondering why she was looking away from them. An electronic buzz filled their ears, they looked back at Kit.

"It's too far away miss Raven, you'll never make it."

Kit looked back at them one last time and took off running, becoming just a blur to their eyes, they caught a glimpse of her as she turned a corner, then she was gone.

Tiger shook his head, her first mistake. She'd used her Vampiric powers, and now the system knew. He stood up from his sitting position on the edge of the building. The Agents looked up at him, he waved them a good bye and disappeared just like Kit had done, the system already knew of him, and he was late to meet with the Merovingian, he wouldn't be happy.

* * *

Kit opened her eyes, the plug was pulled out of the back of her head, she sat bolt up right and patted herself down.

"I'm okay, I'm alive, I'm still here." she looked up at Link "How far away were they when I picked up the phone?"

Link stared at her "About two blocks."

"What?" Kit asked, surprised.

"You ran really fast Kit." Link told her.

Kit understood, she had to make up something on the spot "Must just be another part of being the Two, I guess." she shrugged.

Link nodded, easily falling for it.

Kit got out of the chair "I need to sleep, I'm really tired." she said quickly and left the room.

Link watched her go, he shook his head "Time to speak to Morpheus" he sighed.

* * *

There was a knock on Morpheus's door, the captain pulled it open and came face to face with a worried looking Link.

"Sir, there's something I think you should know."

Link told Morpheus everything that he had witnessed, explaining the facts. "I'm worried about her sir, I think she's ill, she sure looks it."

Morpheus nodded "I think she's slipping, she's been in the Matrix a lot this week. We'll head back to Zion now to have a nurse check over her, they're a little more experienced than we are there."

"We're going back right now?" Link asked.

Morpheus nodded, lost in thought.

"Great, that'll make Zee happy, she hasn't seen me in weeks." Link smiled.

Morpheus sighed, "If there's something wrong with her she might have to stay in Zion."

Link looked up at his captain "Zee?"

Morpheus raised an eyebrow "Kit. By the sounds of things, this could be serious..."


End file.
